


White Christmas

by BlackMaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata invited Akashi for a dinner on Christmas, yet Akashi still hasn't arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Also found in FFN, and I totally forgot I had an account here... So I apologize for the delay! :D

**White Christmas**

 

The cold was keeping Furihata occupied as he waited in the benches in a park. He kept on blowing on his hands, keeping his face wrapped by his scarf, and looking for any sign of his lover coming from any direction.

 

He should have known that Akashi wouldn’t show up on a Christmas… especially on a night like this. He wondered to himself why he had even asked Akashi to celebrate this event with him. It wasn’t as if they were lovers. Actually, they weren’t even friends for all he knew. It wasn’t as if Akashi’s schedule was free too. His family seemed to be the type to enjoy a dinner in a very five-star restaurant with other rich people like themselves.

 

Furihata sighed then checked his watch. It read 9:10 pm. They, more like Furihata, agreed to meet at exactly 7 pm.

 

_He’s not showing up._

 

Since 8 in the evening, he had wanted to leave the place, but he just couldn’t. The thought of Akashi arriving and waiting in this cold weather…and getting sick in the process scared the hell out of Furihata. But well, the effect of that thought is that it’s him who is getting sick.

 

He sneezed, his scarf falling away from his face. It flew to a side and off he went there to pick it up. This freezing weather was prickling his skin with every step. For him, grabbing that scarf seemed like miles away (though it was just a few meters away).

 

“You could have at least texted,” he muttered angrily as he grabbed the scarf. His noticed how his hands were turning slightly blue from the cold. “And could have rejected me in the first place.”

 

When he turned around, he saw someone sitting on the bench. Damn it! And the guy was sitting on the center too. Well, no harm done in sitting beside him.

 

“Good evening, young man,” that certain someone greeted.

 

Furihata flinched and started to panic. “G-good evening, s-sir!”

 

“Are you waiting for your girlfriend?” asked the man. Furihata noticed how the man seemed to act as if he knew him.

 

“Uhm, something like that, sir.” He said, quite uncertain on what he should respond. He wasn’t waiting for a girl, because Akashi a boy. He wasn’t waiting for a friend because… what is his relationship with Akashi anyway?

 

“Do you know how great it is to have someone by your side in this, as how you kids these days say it, cuddle weather?” the man asked, his eyes seemingly sparkling. “Ah, how I miss my wife. She passed away on a night like this.”

 

Furihata went pale.

 

“Don't worry, boy! I’m simply travelling and I love talking to young men. You all seem to show a lot more confidence that in my generation.”

 

Furihata’s head started to ache. _What…_

 

“And yet you seem so lonely in this tragic night. Why is that?”

 

Furihata’s eyes started to see things in a blur. He rubbed it and when he opened his eyes, he was ina room with white walls, white sheets, and there was the one he loved, Akashi.

 

“Akashi-san!” Furihata exclaimed. He quickly ran to Akashi’s side.

 

“Good evening,” Akashi greeted, not looking at Furihata at all, but at the person in front of him—them.

 

“Kuroko-kun!” Furihata smiled. He was about to go to Kuroko’s side when Kuroko spoke.

 

“Akashi-kun, it’s time to leave…” Kuroko gently said as he tugged on Akashi’s sleeve. “ _He_ would be mad if you keep on going back _here_.”

 

“No, I refuse. You may leave, Tetsuya.” Akashi said and Furihata noticed how Akashi’s expression darkened. It was as if he wanted to cry.

 

Kuroko sighed and left the room. Furihata saw the other GoM members and Rakuzan waiting outside the room. _Why?_

 

“Are you all right, Akashi-kun? Is something wrong?” Furihata asked. Akashi looked up at him… No, he was looking up past him.

 

Akashi didn’t respond.

 

Furihata realized just now that the features of Akashi had sharpened in a way. He was no longer _thaaat_ short, and Akashi’s attire was of a black tie and a suit.

 

He saw Akashi taking out his wallet and looking at a picture placed in it. Furihata decided to peek, since Akashi was paying no attention to him.

 

It was a picture of him and Akashi on their first trip together. Furihata’s arm was linked with Akashi’s as they posed for the picture. (Furihata was the only one posing though.)

 

“It has been three years, _Kouki_ …” Akashi muttered. Hearing his name on Akashi’s lips made Furihata smile.

 

But wait, what has been three years?

 

Akashi clutched on the picture as if his dear life were tied to it.

 

“Kouki…” He whispered as tears trickled down his cheek.

 

“Akashi-san, what has been three years? Why are you c—” Furihata was cut off by a wave of nausea hitting his system. “Wha…?!”

 

He found himself back in the same, old, cold park. The man was still there, but Furihata saw the man smile.

 

“It’s time for you to rest, Furihata.” The man said, and he realized just how creepy his voice sounded. “Your White Christmas is over.”

 

“W-what are you talking about, s-sir?” Furihata stuttered. White Christmas? But isn’t that a term for a snowy Christmas… Oh…

 

Furihata just realized how the snow had been piling up and his feet was already buried deep. He looked at the old man with a smile. He finally understood.

 

“Thank you,” he said. The last he saw was the old man wrapped in winter attire turning to a man cloaked with black and a blade about to slash him.

 

_Merry Christmas, Akashi-san._

 

………

 

The cold was keeping Furihata occupied as he waited in the benches in a park…

 

**Author Note:**

I have no idea what got me to write this. I tried. Anyway if you didn’t understand, it just means Furihata died on that day and hasn’t moved on. He didn’t know that he had been dead for three years or something. Augh, you guys know, like those stories where there’s this ghost that just appears for a certain day or something?

 

And, hey! It’s been a long time since I wrote something for the fandom. Review?

 

_Merry Christmas! :D_

~Black Maya

**December 25, 2013**


End file.
